


Hope in the Darkness

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, loved, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's jumbled up thoughts before and  after dying again. A realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This, i think, was the first serious poem i wrote for these boys. Hope you enjoy it! Thankyou to fragileobject for helping me to find it again.

 

 

Hope in the Darkness

 

 

I'm dying.

I'm crying.

But you are near.

You're coming to be near me,

You're coming over here.

What are you saying?

I long for your touch.

You care.

I am loved.

But are you aware?

That you are loved also?

 . . . How much more can I bear?!

Its dark.

It hurts.

But there is nothing I can do.

But wait for the light and the sight that is you.

You smile.

I hear, "I love you", and "Dear".

I open my eyes and believe you are here.

You have water for me,

In a glass, in your eyes.

I never knew that you cry when I die.

You help me to stand.

You hold me.

I'm back.

I say, "Thankyou. I love you".

You say,

"I love you too, Jack"


End file.
